The Daughter of
by writerpersonladida
Summary: She never had a problem in her life before she knew she was a halfblood. But when she did the world seemed to be getting revenge on her...  Hi this is another OC but there's a twist! which I can't tell you yet. Please read and review it means a lot!
1. Darn it!

CH 1

Every Tuesday I walk home from school. It was sort of boring but I didn't mind it; I had ADHD so little things like bees and flowers distracted me. But because summer was near it was really hot: 190 degrees (at least I _think _it is)! I hadn't eaten lunch and felt like passing out. The street I use to go home had absolutely no shade, so I took another way home. It was less common and longer but it beat staying in the sun. I saw some teenage kids behind me. Huh, I didn't know people lived on this street. They were loud; it wasn't easy trying to ignore them. The kid with messy brown hair and green eyes kept continuously clicked his pen (A/N I know he doesn't have a click pen but what would a regular pen sound like?) and a blond haired girl hissed 'stop that' and 'seaweed brain!' (I would've laughed at that if I wasn't sweaty and tired) All while the other boy next to them chewed on… a can?

_Click_ Percy! _*crunch* click _Stop that!_ click *crunch* _PUT THAT AWAY!

I really wish I didn't have ADHD. If I didn't I wouldn't get a heart attack as the boy (Percy?) put a cap on top of a glistening sword until it reduced into a pen. I stared in shock trying to find a logical reason when suddenly:

"It's not what you think!" Percy blurted out.

"_Shut up! _said the blonde girl "If you weren't playing with riptide and just waited-"

The other kid next to them bleated-wait-bleated? The heat is really getting to me.

"Um, guys" The bleater, I mean weird laugher, mumbled.

"WHAT, GROVER?" They both yelled, obviously mad

Grover pointed at me and my instinct told me to run ,which I did.

Almost to my house…. Grab my key….. Dang it! Dropped my back pack. In the split second I made a grab for it but Blondie (don't know her name yet, don't want to) held it up high.

"I know karate!" I screamed. In fact I didn't know a thing about karate but the punch I gave Percy would've made Jackie Chan proud.

I'M FREEEEE! I wish. Even with that distraction she was smart enough to grab my arm while Percy yelled "Hey!".

Blondie held on tightly "Wait, we're not going to hurt you. We just want to talk. No joking around, _right guys?_

They both nodded their heads as if forced to. I couldn't blame them though. She was smart and scary.

"I'm Annabeth" she continued as if this was perfectly normal to tell a complete stranger "That's Percy and Grover"

"We're what you call half bloods" Percy added

"Is that a cult or something?" I asked

Percy smiled "Hmm, first time I heard that. No, do you know who the Greek gods and goddesses are?

"Yeah, there's twelve of them and each control something about the earth right?"

"Exactly-

"But if that's just a myth" I cut in "So what's your point"

Annabeth sighed "Let me continue please! My point is that they're not myths they're real and in America right now"

I had to laugh at this. They were really good at acting

"But we're serious! You have ADHD right and dyslexia? All half bloods are like that." said Grover.

I wonder how they knew that. Did I post anything on the internet? Not that I remember.

"Judging by your face you _do_ have ADHD and dyslexic. A half blood is the child of a god and a mortal. Do you live with your mom or dad?" Annabeth said all this in a voice that I couldn't argue with.

"Both! Now can you please let go of my arm?" I asked. This was getting creepy.

She let go, puzzled.

She asked "You mean your dad or mom with your step dad or mom?"

"No, mom and dad. Unless I have an invisible parent that's it. Nada. Goose egg. ZERO!" I screamed the last word at them.

And with that happy note I walked home, opened the door and laid down and went to sleep on the couch


	2. Ok So now what?

CH 2

I heard a rumbling, deep down past the ocean floor, passed through space. Everything was moving but everything was still. The guards lay still on the floor. No, sleeping. One muttered monster. My heart felt like ice but I kept moving closer to it. _Free me_ it hissed. One side of me said no. The other said yes. I picked up a sword, like Percy's, but this was black and arched. _Use the scythe_. I made a quick stroke through the bars. Then a rumbling.

I woke up hearing the garage opening. Mom's home. I got up and pretended to be doing homework. A trick I learned since I was 8. I heard my mom say "I'm home!". Before she even had a chance to put down her purse I demanded

" Why didn't you tell me?"

"Um, excuse me?" My mom asked, sounding 100% confused. Or is she lying.

"You know! That I'm a… that dad's not really uhhh.." I still had trouble saying that the Greek Gods are real and I might be a demigod.

Now she looked shock, "How did you know?"

I was just going to blurt something very dumb when she said,

"You knew that your dad is not the guy I married," At this point she laughed, "Well, I did know that one day you would find out."

"Wait," Now I was confused, "Are you saying that I have a different father? Was he able to speak/write/act or was Greek" I did not even know why I said that. Maybe she would confess that he _was _a god and that I was a halfblood. Did I want her to say that?

Mom looked puzzled, "Huh?" Then muttered something about kids these days

"Well, thanks for the story. I have to do my homework" I said this a little too fast.

I ran upstairs. Hopefully, she would just think I'm soaking this information in but I was dreading a different possibility.

On Monday, I was walking home on the same street where I met Percy and his friends.

"So," I heard Annabeth behind me," Do you have a Greek parent?"

"I don't know," I confessed," My mom just said I have a different father"

They all looked at each other and at that moment I knew my life wouldn't be the same again.

"You'll have to go to Camp Half-Blood" Annabeth said

"For the rest of my life?" I asked.

"You can. Or just stay there at least for the summer" She answered

"How am I going to explain this to my parents?" I bet they never thought about that.

"Leave it to me" Said Percy with a strange smile on his face.

"Ms. umm your daughter will be staying at Young Readers Camp for most of the summer" Percy said in an AWFUL fake voice.

"Uh huh." My dad frowned "So how come she hadn't told me about it?"

"Because" I said in an exasperated voice "I got a scholarship thingy so they're letting me go to this really FUN and AWESOME camp, cummon let me go there!"

Even my mom seemed suspicious

"Yup, reading, food , games it's a SNAP!" Percy exclaimed, with a cheesy pun. Or so I thought. When he snapped his fingers, my mom and dad seemed to shudder. "Well have fun there!" "Miss you!" "Don't forget your toothbrush" And we left to Camp Halfblood.

How'd you like it? Is it a bit long. I'll make a shortened version after this. Enjoyed it? Hated it? Fell asleep? Let me know!


	3. Sierra mist and chicken cakes

**Hi I hadn't updated in a long time because I was unsure of this story. I thought it was going to be too long so for the 2****nd**** chapter it will speeds things up a bit. Sorry I was gone. I'm still planning the story! I get off task a lot! **

I finally made it to camp with Percy and Annabeth. Grover had to leave with some other satyrs to help clean the oil spill. Percy still had that bruise right above his nose when I yelled, "I know kung-fu (which I don't)!" Then punching him so hard it would've made Jackie Chan proud. I guess I should apologize for that but, hey, when you're twelve years old in seventh grade being followed by three teens, one who was normally eating a tin can, you get suspicious.

You can imagine my surprise when Annabeth told me I could be a demigod. I snapped back, "If some "God" married my mom or dad, why are they still living together?"

"Sometimes they don't tell them. It could lead to accidents"

"Yep, that sure clears it up. Listen, I have a birth certificate and everything. Plus I have a sister, she may be super annoying but anything but 'god like'"

"Well," Grover added, "You have ADHD right? (darn how did he know that?) and Dyslexic (and how the heck did he know _that_?)"

"Sooooo…." I started to say, then ran off.

I made it to the front door and started looking for my keys. But I was almost too late.

"Listen," I heard Percy say, "We'll meet you at the same place, same time next Wednesday. You'll tell us if anything….weird happens, 'kay?"

When my mom came home I made up some lame excuse on how we're learning that some people leave certain people because of some special people. Emphasis on the "lame" part. Anyways, I finally got her to admit that she did get pregnant before marrying Dad and that was me.

Next Wednesday I met them and told them everything that happened. Percy and Annabeth agreed I had to go to Half-Blood Camp. It was really cool they manipulated the Sierra Mist! No wait, miss. Miss. Something. Oh yeah, the mist! And my parents thought I was going to some rich private school.

Annabeth offered me some help to bring my luggage to the Hermes Cabin. It had some kind of doctor sign on it. One I've seen before but can't remember. It was pretty much two snakes intertwined on a pole with wings. When I went in the cabin it made New York look clean! There was trash on the floor and was full of smiling people. They looked like they've been holding in giggles like I do when I just pulled a prank.

"Watch out for these guys. And don't accept any taffy from those two –she pointed at two curly haired boys- or else you'll end up thinking you're a chicken" Annebeth whispered.

And with that happy note she left me.

For the next two weeks I felt sort of comfortable there at camp. Like a friend's house you know but afraid to even sit on a chair when you visit. I made some friends in the Hermes Cabin and even tried talking to the Aphrodite girls. They reminded me of Paris Hilton living off of coffee and Barbie hair. One really good friend I made was from the Ares Cabin.


End file.
